


Cover Art for the "Ion" Series by Sunhawk

by intheinterim



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (they're a thing just go with it), Cover Art, Duo Maxwell's Internal Monologue, M/M, at it again because I just can't help myself apparently, thought hamsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinterim/pseuds/intheinterim
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Cover Art for the "Ion" Series by Sunhawk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287929) by [alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist), [Sunhawk16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16). 



> I've wanted to compile all the stories in the Ion Arc into a single ebook my own reading purposes for a while and decided to put together something as a cover while I was at it. Only the first 4 installments seem to have come over to AO3 so far as part of the migration of A Little Piece of Gundam Wing, but hopefully the rest will be uploaded in the future.

[](https://ibb.co/eFiaHz)

**Author's Note:**

> Images used are:
> 
> Asuka Kureru's adorable fanart "Run" (http://www.amymizunogwpage.com/sunhawk/ion_arts.html)
> 
> Long-Pham's "Derelict" on DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/long-pham/art/Derelict-667626633), which got to be my stand-in for the Londonderry.
> 
> The Faux Studio's Butterfly Mural Finish (http://www.faux-studio.com/stenciling/b003_butterfly_mural_finish.html), which got to be my version of Duo's mural in the galley of Maxwell's Demon.


End file.
